You've gotta be kidding me?
by alchemistgrl09
Summary: Ed has just come home from a shortened visit to Winry to find out some very shocking news. Mustang has adopted him and Al. What the hell is going on!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! a new story! This one is kinda wierd lol. Not that my other ones arne't. i hope you like it

* * *

Edward sighed. He had just gotten back from visiting Winry. He had wanted to stay longer, but Mustang had sent him a letter telling him and Al to head back to central. He had a big surprise for them.

"Whoop-do-fucking-do! I can't wait to hear what that bastard is gonna tell us!" Ed shouted.

"Ed, you're just mad b/c u couldn't stay and make-out with Winry."Al teased.

:Ed blushed. He had told Winry his feelings for her and she had felt the same.

Flashback

"Keep em closed." Ed told Winry as they walked down to the river bank.

"Ed what are we doing?"Winry exclaimed.

"You'll ses soon enough." Edward lead her to the center of the river bank. The sun was setting and everything was serene and calm. Edward then gave the command open your eyes. Winry opened her eys and let out a delighted scream. She never would've thought wed could've done something like this. The sun was setting over the river bank casting a light glow over the surrounding area. There was a picnic basket laying on a bunny rabbit blanket. Wait that's my blanket she realized, but continued looking at the spread. There were two plates set out, two champagne glasses, and two romantic candlesticks. It was so cliche, but she didn't care. It meant a lot to her that Ed would do something like this. The two sat down and ate. Casually chatting about life in general.

Then Ed looked at her. It was all she could do to keep from turning her head to hide her blush. His eyes were serious, yet you could see the care behind the seriousness. "Winry, I have a confession to make. I can't go on without you knowing the truth. Don't say anything till I am finished. You have been my dearest and best friend for my entitre life. You, ed, and Aunt Pinnako are all the family I have left. I'm close to some people at central, but no one could ever amount to what you are. Youput up with my obnoxious behaviors, your always by my side, even thought at times you get mad at me, your always there to fix my problems whether it's with my automail or not. Winry I love you.

Winry was too stunned to speak. She had always wanted to hear words like those come outa Ed's mouth. She just couldn't believe that she was actually hearing this. She looked and him and smiled,"Ed, I love you too!" Then they had their first kiss. Then Ed pullled a package out of his pocket and handed it to Winry. She opened it up and her eyes lit up. "Is this a new..."

end flashback

It was hard to believe how excited taht girl could get over machinery. It was hard to leave his new girlfriend, but Mustang was his boss. Even if he hated the bastard he had to follow his orders. Of course Al had been hiding in the bushes and jumped out and exclaimed"I knew it." right when me and Winry were kissing. We walked to the colonel's office mad.

As I got close to that Bastards office, I saw a very official looking lady step out of it. She was semi-tall and wasn't the usual mini skirt wearing tramp that the colonel picked up. Must be not getting any lately. I smirked at the lady as she passed by, but she kept her composed look. I continued into his offcie and there sat Mustange smiling

"Letting your standard slip Mustang no baka?"I laughed as Mustangs face turned red and his eyes flared up in anger. I was not expecting and didn't fathom what was going to happen next.

"Ed is that any way to talk to your father?"Mustang got that evil look in his eyes again.

"What do you mean by father you dolt. My father may have left us when we were little, but I know that sure as hell was not you."

"You little smart ass. I adopted you and your brother."

"Don't you have to have our consent to adopt us, and I don't remember saying I want you to be my new father you ass."

"In most cases, yes, but since yours is unique they just let me get you two twerps."

"Why in the hell would you adopt us you don't even like us?"

"I do like you fullmetal, but the state has been breathing down my neck to get you brats parents. You aren't really supposed to be in the miliitary without the consent of your parents, but since yours are dead they let this slip, but now the officials had a change of heart. Besides chicks dig single fathers."

"You have to be kidding there is no way in hell I'm gonna be your son, and what kind of sick bastard are you. You're using us to pick up chicks. This is possibly the lowest thing you have ever done!"

"Go pack you bags Fullmetal. You and Al are coming home with me tonight." Ed couldn't take any more and ran out of Mustangs office. Hawkeye walked in and said,"You told him didn't you Roy."

"Yeah what's it to you"

"Don't get me wrong or anything, but couldn't you have broken it lighter to him. That boys has been through a lot. Now a man he's not exactly fond of is saying that he is now his father. I don't balme him for being upset. Good day sir!'

Mustang was left to himself. He had a massive headaches. Fullmetal had actually taken it better that he had thought he would've. Roy had been expecting a fight at the least. He couldn't kid himself thought. He felt more for the kid than he would ever admit. Ed had seemed like his son for a while now. He just had their best intrest at heart. He knew the boys were still young and needed some direction in there life. He may not've been the most qualified person to take care of them, but he knew he'd do his best.

Ed slammed his fist into the wall in the room him and Al shared. It was a horrible day. Now he had to call the jerk his father! He grabbed a bad and began stuffing his belongings in it. He knew there would be no hope in running away. Roy would just have them tracked down. It is hard to believe how much privacy you give up once you join the army. Ed snapped at Al,"Pack up all your personal belongings?

"Why brother?"

"We're going to be going home with our new father tonight." Ed couldn't keep the anger down when he said father.

"What do you mean Ed?"Al asked a little frightened.

"Colonel Mustang has adopted us."

"What!"

"I know I'm not too happy about the situation either, but it seems we had no say in the whole thing." The two packed their things in silence unaware that two officers had just passed their rooms.

"Hawkeye, how do you think this will turn out."Hughes asked. These two were the closesed to the two parties. Hawkeye said,"I don't know, but I sure hope that Mustang dosen't corrupt those two too much. How about you."

Hughes laughed. It was completely unlike Roy to adopt the two boys. He knew Roy was lonely and those two boys were no different. Both had hard times and needed someone there for them. Hughes looked at Hawkeye, smiled, and said,"I think it will be good for all three of them."Hawkeye looked questioningly at hughes but then turned and walked back down the hall. Sometimes he was just so hard to understand.

* * *

Well than you for reading. If you have an opinion (I hope it's good) give me a review. If not that's ok still tell me what you thought so I can improve upon it, 

ttyl,

Dani


	2. The first night

Hey it's me again! Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry to say that even tho it might seem like this this is not a roy/ed paired story. I want it to be ed/win so if that makes you mad im sry. Here's the next chapter. Sorry that I kinda changed the characters attitudes.

* * *

Mustang walked into the boys room. Ed was just closing up a suitcase. Al was trying to calm his obviously mad brother. "Are you boys eady to go yet?" Startled the two's attention was switched to the man who was standing in their doorway. The new man they were to call Dad.

Ed sighed. This was horrible. First the bastard had to go and pick on him constantly at work. Was that not enough? Of course not! He had to make me miserable outside of work too. Why couldn't he have just left things as they were. Ed felt tears at the edges of his eyes. No! He would not cry in fron off his..his.. father. "Yes sir, we're ready."

"No need to be so formal son. Just call me Dad."

"You sir, not now nor ever will be my dad!" Ed then picked up 2 suitcases and poor Alphonse got the rest of them. The followed Roy out to his car and packed their things into his trunk. Then they began on the treak to their new home. No one said anything though. No one knew what to say.

The two boys couldn't believe their eyes as they slowly approached the Colonel's house. It was much bigger than they had expected. Not that it was huge or anything. It was settled on a well taken care of five acre lot. There were plenty of trees and a small brooke. It reminded them of the house that they lived in with their mother. The house itself was fairly large. It had over five thousand finished square feet. There were six bedrooms, three of which contained their own bathroom, a kitchen, backyard with swimming pool, fully finished basement, and a pool and tennis court in the backyard. Ed was just getting to take this all in when he was pounced on by a huge dog. Ed wa being licked to death by the dog until Roy pulled him off. "Ed, Al, this is Rascal. He's very friendly and loves attention. He gets very hyper tho so don't tease him!"

Ed laughed even the dumb bastard neede companionship. This dig was big and black. He looked sorta like a wolf except for th fact thst he was kinda scrawny. Ed saw Mustang motion him to follow with his hand. "Come boys, I will show you to your rooms."

Roy showed Al his first. It was a beautiful steel blue room with gray window shades and curtains. The had a lush soft white carpet. It was the most comfortable floor. The room had a big oak chest and an oak desk. Off in the right corner there was a comfy looking bed with the steel blue bedset. The bathroom, located at the far laeft of the room was also decorated in the same fashion. It was hard to believe Mustang had such good tastes. Then Roy told Ed to follow him and they walked a little bit longer down the hallway and entered another room.

I. Edward Elric, had never seen a room more to my liking than this one. The walls were a dark shad of black and so were the window drapes that covered the bih bay windows. I noted that the bedspread and the color of the carpet both matched the red of my coat. My two favorite colors. I noted that I also had a matching bathroom and oak furniture. The thing that stood out in my mind though was that there was a picture of a dragon on the wall. I absolutely love dragons. How did he know?

Roy smirked and left the boys to their own devices. He went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Tonight he though he's make his famous udon. Roy absolutely adored udon. His face shoed that he was being serious as he prepared his meal. He looked at his completed creation. His tastes buds watered over the smell. He called the boys down for dinner. He fully knew Al couldn't eat but he was sure his knew son wouldn't appreciate being left out, but al chose to stay in his room.

Ed entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. He stared at the food in front of him. It looked ok but he didn't feel like eating. He asked,"Is this even edible?" He saw Roy's face flare up in anger.

"Don't you dare insult my cooking you little ingrate just try it!" Ed looked disdainfully at it but the conscented to trying it. He slipped a little into his mouth and realized that iot was pretty good after all. He greedily ate the rest of the bowl and got seconds.

"Not so bad eh fullmetal?"

"It was ok I've had better."

"Is that so. Well I'm tired and since you seem to be full of energy fullmetal you can do the dishes."

"Damn you bastard."

"Ed, don't you dare speak like that to your father!"

"For the last god damn time I will never think of you as my father."

"Whatever you say fullmetal."

Mustang walked up to Al's room. He entered the rom and saw him laying on his bed. "How come you didn't join us for dinner?"

"Sir I didn't up to it. I can't eat food anyway."

"I know but I was worried about you. You two are my responsibility now, and I want you to be happy. I know it will take a while for us all to adjust to one another, but if there is anything I can do to make you feel more at home just tell me."

"Thank you, but I'm good for the moment."

Roy walked out of the room proud of himself. His first father-son talk had gone well. Now he just had to wait for time to make them all closer. He hoped that he could be someone that the boys would open up too. Not to mention ease his lonliness. That was the hardest thing for him to admit. He was lonely. He needed the boys as much as he thought they needed him.

Truth be told the boys needed him as well. They had no direction in thier lives and sometimes they got themselves inot scrapes that they couldn't get themselves out of. They didn't have a real home for years. It was nice to know you had some place to come home too. Not that at the monent anything about the place seemed homey. In the future the Ed hated to admit that he was actually glad that there was someone there for him, but he had grown to respect the man called Dad.

Ed walked into his room and plopped down on the bed. The days events had totally drained him physically adn emotionally. He just couldn't believe so many things could happen in the course of five hours. Just this morning he was saying goodbye to Winry. The girl he loved and now he comes home to find out that he has a knew father. No wonder he was mad. This place reminded him so much of his home of his childhood it hurt. Mustang had a lot of the same tastes that his mom had. He fell asleep and dreamed about his mother.

Roy couldn't sleep. It was wierd having people living with him. It was about two in the morning and he decided to go for a walk down the hallways. It always calmed him to check the house out before he went to sleep. Knowing that he was perfectly safe did wonders for his mind. He was walking down the hall that Ed and Al shared. He walked past Al's room and heard loud snoring. Who knew that armor could snore. He continued down the hall until he passed Ed's room. He heard him crying out and yelling in his sleep.

Roy entered the room and noticed that Ed was thrashing around in his sleep. He walked over and shook the young man away. Ed sat up and screamed,"Mother! No!" Then he realized that Mustang was standing over him. He threw a dirty look at him but couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face. Mustang sat down next to him and began to speak,"Ed"

"Don't say anything."

"Ed please just talk to me, ok? What's wrong?"

"I was dreaming about the day my mom died. Your house reminds me so much of her. I can't believe it"

"It's ok to miss her. I know how you feel. My parents died when I was young too. No one wanted me and I was forced to be on my own. I held in my feeling because I had to be strong. I joined the army when I was 19 to get some stability in my life. I guess that's what compelled me to adopt you two. I don't want you to have to go through what I did. No child should. If at any time you need to talk about anything just come and talk to me."

Ed was surprised. He had never known this man to open up to anyone. He just turned to him and hugged the man. Words couldn't express what he was feeling then. It was hard to believe that his cold bastard could actually be supoprtive. Tears still continued to fall down his face. Roy put his hand on top of the boys head and ruffled his hair. Then said,"Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day." Then Ed lay down on his bed and tried to fall back asleep as Roy walked out of his room.

* * *

Thank you once again for reading. Ne suggestions and of course reviews are appreciated. 

ttyl,

Dani


	3. The secret room

Hey it's me again. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update anytime soon. I've been sick/busy. My mom wouldn't let me get online to type until I was feeling better. Something about me staying up all night online. (As if! 4 a.m. is not all night!) I've also had long play practices all week. We open next thurs. so I hope to get all my thoughts together. Sorry this chapter isnot very good, and I'm esp. sry about the gramar :( I kno it sucks.

* * *

The next day Roy woke the two boys up bright and early. "Mustang what in the hell are you doing! It's six a.m. in the morning. Damn it!" That was Ed's way of saying good morning. "Don't be such a baby Edward. Nothing starts off the day like a nice morning run! Up and at it!" ROy made the boys run 2 miles with him then they returned to the house."Ok boys now go spread ur beds. I'm off to make breakfast." 

"That jerk is gonna kill us! Waking us up at 6 and then making us run. RRRRR!" Ed stormed off to his room. And laid back down on his bed and went back to sleep. Just as he was beginning to dream about his beloved Winry heard,"Edward Elric get your lazy butt outa bed."

Ed shot up outa his bed and clapped his hands together. "Where is he I'll kill him!" "Where's who?" "That fucker who tried to take Winry." "Ed I think you were deaming. By the way, who is this Winry?" Ed's face turned a deep red color. "Is that the Rockbell girl? Are you two going out? Well we'd better invite her over for dinner sometime." Ed tried to wake Mustang up from his little day dream, but couldn't. So he sullenly followed Roy to breakfast.

That day the office was in a terrible fret. Scar had again attacked five alchemists. That was five more loyal employees down for the count. Ed's head was begining to hurt. What if one of his collegues were to be killed next. It would be horrible. He then walked into Mustang's office. "So pops what's my new assignment?"

"Got nothing at the moment for ya Elric. I can't have ya going too far away anymore, seeing as how I'm responsible for ya. Maybe you should invite your little girlfriend over for a visit."

Ed's face turned red and he walked out of the room. That asshole just loved pissing him off. He walked into the dining hall he was gettig hungry. It reminded of the times he sat in this room eating lunch with his collegues. He really missed Hughes at a time like this. He could use someone to bitch at. He really missed the man even though nothing on Earth would make him admit it.

After having a quick lunch Ed began to do some research on the Philosopher's Stone. He headed to the library. He had checked all the books in the front of the library, so he worked his way over to the back of the room. Ed looked at the titles of the books that were along the wall. Ed walked into a dimly lit corner and saw a book that didn't have a title on the binding. He pulled the book out of it's position on the shelf. Ed heard a fain rumbling and saw teh partition in the wall to slowly begin to split apart. It lead to a dimly lit stone corridor. Ed walked into the corridor not knowing what to expect next.

It had been a long time since someone had been into this area. He could see teh cobwebs and the footprints he left in the dust as he walked down the hallway. The corridor twisted and turned and even had a spiral staircase. Ed's sense of curiousity had once again gotten the better of him. He shoulda saw the signs. This place was off limits. He continued on at a jaunty pace for about five minutes until he came to big wooden door. We all know what happens next. I mean if you found a hidden room under the ground who could resist opening the door. Ed slowly opened the door and entered the little room.

There were several bookcases lining the walls. It reminded him of teh workplace of Tucker's. Remembering what had become of the sick bastard had made him sick. The guy was turned into a talking chimera. And they way he was trying to bring back a fake Nina really pissed him off. Ntohing could ever be Nina, she was gone for good. He continued looking around the room.

Ed saw a book that caught his eyes. It was labeled Human Alchemy. It was exactly what he was looking for. He picked up the book and opened it to the first page. It was written by someone named Kazuma. The first couple of sentences read,"Human Transmutation is one of the oldest forms of forbidden alchemy. To alchemically alter someone's DNA has seemed unethical to philosopher's through out the ages, not to mention that it is almost impossible. Note that I say almost. There is a chance that I have found a way to make it possible to..." Ed's eyes began to glow and an evil smirk spread across his face as he continued reading. This story had really sparked his interest. Ed jacked the book, hiding it in the pocket on his red jacket.

Ed ran up the secret passage as fast as he could. He didn't want anyone else to find out about his little secret. He had finally found a place where he could escape too. It was like a little piece of heaven on Earth. He briskly walked into Roys office,"Mustang, I'm going to Zamarkand ffor a couple of weeks."

* * *

Arigato for reading. I hope u sorta enjoyed it. I kno it wasn't very long. Gomen Nasai. R&R 

ttyl,

Dani


	4. an sry

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever since I've updated but we just moved, and now I'm having an extreme case of writer's block! i promise as soon as I know what direction to take this story I will continue. Thanks for your patience.

ttyl,

Dani


	5. The trip

Sry I know I'm a bad person! I haven't updated in so long. But sorry between moving, theater, and grandpa dying it's been hard for me to get time to update. So here's a new chapter for all my patient readers. This one is for you all!

* * *

"Edward what kind of Father would I be if I let my two boys go off on their own?"

"A good one!"

"Ed. The answer is no!"

"Why? You really are a bastard aren't you?"

"Ed. Do not use that tone of voice with me and do not make me tell you again!"

"You can't tell me what to do you're not my father!"

The room went silent. Ed's words cut through Mustang's heart like a knife. Sure he knew that Ed and Al were not his true children, but he had always felt a fatherly compassion for the two boys. Roy looked at Ed and said in a serious manner,"Do you really want to go to Samarkand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Fine then! Armstrong will accompany you."

Ed smiled. He knew it would take no time to loose Armstrong. You just had to get him started and off came the shirt and Armstrong would enter lala land. Ed packed his bags and Al's too. Then they set off to Samarkand.

The first night they rode in a car to the town of Frell. It was a charming little town that had lovely people there. Not only in looks, but in their manners. They paid for a night at the local Inn and left before dawn the next morning.

The next day Ed was staring lazily at the window when he noticed a thick cloud of dust beginning to envelope the car. "Armstrong what is going on?" The older man peered out the window and yelled,"Everyone out now!" The men piled out of the car not a second too soon, for the car was showered with a barrage of fire balls. It burst into flame and seconds later, the flames had reached the gas tank, the car exploded in a brilliant shower of sparks.

Ed turned over to make sure everyone was ok. The driver was staring dazed at the car. Armstrong was laying on his back. His eyes facing the sky. He was scratched up and a little shaken, but otherwise ok. Al was sitting upright next to him staring at his brother with concern. Ed looked at his body and shuddered in pain. His flesh arm and leg were covered in bloody wounds. Not to mention that his arm was now sprained. Ed tried to move and winced in pain, but he silently rose off the ground. As he picked himself up he listened for any sign of a sound. A rustle in the bushes by the road gave away his attacker's hiding spot.

"Ok asshole prepare for a major beating." Ed yelled as he advanced towards to bush. He pushed the bushes aside and didn't find anyone. He heard a snap of a twig behind him. He yelled out in frustration. Then he heard a gun shot.

Ed waited for the pain to enter his body, but he felt no pain. He heard a voice snicker,"You're dead Edward."

Ed felt the anger rising within him. How dare that Bastard! "Roy! What the hell are you thinking? Trying to kill us off or something?"

Of course not Edo. It's just as I thought. Neither you nor your brother are prepared to go off on a trip without supervision. Your just lucky that I came to test you, or you might've been dead by now."

"Mustang! Why would I be lucky? You almost killed us you ASSHOLE!"

"Do not talk to your father like that young man! You will be taking fighting lessons when you get back! I can't believe you'd fall for something as obvious as that. You're not as smart as you think you are. It's a miracle that you are even alive as we speak!"

Ed clapped his hands together in anger and frustration. The next thing Mustang knew he was hanging from his ankles on the highest branch a nearby oak tree. Then Ed used Alchemy to fix the car, and they continued on their trip to Samarkand, leaving Roy hanging from his ankles.

* * *

Sorry It was kind of short. I promise to update sometime later this week. Please R&R. 

ttyl,

Dani


	6. Some bad news

* * *

Thanks for being so understanding guys. Here's the new chapter I promised. It's just a little bit later than I'd promised. To all my loving and loyal fans. Ok so maybe that's exaggerating, but thank you so much for your continued support. It is greatly aprreciated.

* * *

Ed was finally thinking things were beginning to look up for him. It had been three days of traveling since anything bad had happened to him. He must just be able to reach Samarkand. The group stopped for the night in a town called Blankersville. Ed found a cheap inn and paid for two rooms. He fell asleep almost as fast as his head hit the pillow. 

The next morning Ed woke up early and headed down fro breakfast. He ordered two eggs, three pancakes, and two orders of bacon. He was incredibly hungry for some reason. He sat down to eat when A messenger ran into the room shouting, "Is Edward Elric here?"

Ed looked at the man. He looked sweaty from his run. Then he said, "I'm Edward Elric" The man handed him a letter addressed in Aunt Pinacko's (sp?) handwriting. Ed opened the letter as fast as he could. It read:

Dear Ed and Al,

Winry was taken into the hospital last night. We were working on a new arm for a man who just moved into town. She fell passed out cold on the floor. The doctor's think that she may have a severe case of food poisoning. Please come back and see her. She really misses you both.

Aunt Pinacko

Ed's eyes began to water at the sides. I will not cry in front of all these people. He ran upstairs to get Al and the driver up. He explained the situation to both of them and within the next hour all of them were back on the road again.

Thoughts kept spinning through Ed's mind. He'd been so busy with Mustang that he hadn't had time to visit Winry. What if it was too late by the time he go there? What would he do without her? Ed began to fall deeper and deeper into depression. Nothing Al could say would cheer him up. Both boys fell silent for a long spell. Winry had always been there. What would happen if she never got better?

Two long days went like this. The boys thought they wouldn't get there in time. There was a chance that Winry might not've made it. Ed thought he'd never forgive himself if he didn't see his love one last time. It was late the second night that they finally rolled into town. They barged into the hospital and Ed walked up to the station centered at the entrance. "Which room had Winry Rockbell in it?"

"Sir, Please settle down, visiting hours are over."

"What do you mean over?

"Sir, you know very well what that means."

"Well make them open now."

"Hold on! I'll call up to the room."

Ed waited patiently as one can be expected to be when one's love is in the hospital. "Miss Rockbell? Yes. I have two young men here eager to see you. Yes the one has a bad temper." Ed threw a death glance at the poor nurse. "Shall I send them up?" She looked at the two boys and said, "You may go see Miss Rockbell now. She is in room 110,

"Was it that hard to tell us that information up front?" Ed didn't wait for an answer, instead he took off towards room 110. He couldn't wait to see Winry. He had missed her, but he only wished that they had not been reunited under such conditions.

When Ed entered the room he saw Winry sitting up in her bed. Thought she was smiling he could tell how bad she felt. Her skin didn't have the usual glow that had. Her eyes looked deprived of sleep and sunken in. Not to mention the fact that she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. She had lost a lot of weight since being in the hospital, and he wasn't the only one to notice.

Ed walked over to Winry and said, "Hey! How are ya?"

"Oh, Ed! I'm fine now that you and Al are here. It's been so long. Sorry that we had to see each other again on such bad conditions."

"Winry, It's ok. Don't overexert yourself. I've been meaning to call you, but things got so busy. Did I tell ya that Mustang adopted Al and myself?"

"You've gotta to be kidding me! And the poor man is still alive?"

"What do you mean he's lucky!" Ed told Winry everything that had happened lately. Al, tired of being ignored, interjected his thoughts ever now and then. Ed left out two key parts of his story thought, the secret room and his real reason for wanting to go to Samarkand.

Winry listened to the story without complaint, but she was still very sick. She even threw up a couple of times. Ed tried to do his best to comfort the poor girl, but there was nothing he could do.

Ed finally looked at Winry and said, "I'm sorry Win. Here I am babbling on and you're obviously sick and tired. Lay down and go to sleep. We'll see you tomorrow."

Winry set her head down on the pillow and sleep began to take over her. Ed got up to leave but she yelled,"Wait! Ed!." He came back to her bedside and took her hand in his,"Yes Winry?"

Winry looked into his handsome amber eyes and softly said, "Stay with me. At least till I fall asleep." Ed nodded in agreement and watched her gently fall back to sleep. He looked at her sleeping form and sighed. He only wished he could make her feel better.

Ed and Al left the sleeping Winry and headed towards the home that had always been there for the both of them. The rest of the family that those boys had left from their childhood. Aunt Pinacko and Winry's house.

As they boys came to the doorway that noticed that the light was still on and Aunt Pinacko was sitting in the front room reading a book. They knocked on the front door and she let them in. "How are you boys? It's been a while."

"Hey there Aunty. Sorry we've been kinda busy. Right Ed."

"Um yeah. So how are you Pinacko?"

"Oh things have been going good and business has been booming, but it's been mighty lonesome without Winry here. Well boys come on in. No need for aimless chatter outside when we could be inside getting warm.

The boys went back to the room that they had been given so many years ago. It was good to be back home, but Ed knew deep down that this good feeling could not last. Winry was sick and they were nowhere closer to gaining real knowledge on the Philosopher's Stone.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Does neone kno how to spell Pinacko? b/c i have no idea. Thanks for reading and I will update soon. But reviews do tend to motivate me.

ttyl,

Dani

* * *


	7. The Awakening

I'm so sorry that I have not updated. School started and then I got so busy. The night I finally was gonna update one of my best friend's dad was killed so I've been depressed. So I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's short but the funeral was today and im still shook up.

* * *

Winry sat up in her bed. She looked at the calendar and it said the 22nd. She had been in the hospital for four days! The room was dark, but she could make out Ed's form asleep in the chair next to her bed. In and out of her delirious daze Winry had noted that Ed had been at her side. She never felt closer to Ed than she did at that moment. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. The worried expression disappeared from his face and he actually seemed peaceful. She pulled the blanket off of herself and covered Ed with it.

She left the room to go look around the hospital. Being alseep for four day will give you new found energy and hunger. Winry had never been hungrier in her life. Food was the number one thing on her mind at that moment. She walked down the hall, hearing the sound of moaning and the snores of those sound asleep, looking for the cafeteria. She fumbled on her way for a while looking in the rooms. She suddenly stopped in front of one of the rooms. Her eyes grew wide and sparkled. She was in a happy daze. She had seen the most magnificent machine.

Winry had to touch. She wanted to go get her tools and disassemble it right there and then. She was staring at the machine when she heard a grunt. Winry looked down and saw that a man was connected to the machine. She looked at him horrified. "Please accept my apologies sir. I didn't realize that there was person hooked up to this machine."

"It's quite all right. I was just amazed that a girl such as yourself was so interested in a hunk of metal. Not many people I have met would enjoy such a fine piece of machinery."

"My name is Winry Rockbell and I make automail. It's no surprise that I am so in love with machinery."

"My name is Reginal Procker. I work for the local power district. I get sent to the hospital because when I was working on a piece of "supposedly" dead wire it suddenly became live and shocked me. I was lucky to escape with my life. This stupid machine is helping pull my ribs back in to place." He winced in pain. "It's definitely not the most pleasant thing, but as soon as it finishes it's job I can leave."

Winry heard her name being called by a worried voice."Oh no! I'm so sorry Reginal, but I forgot that I left my friend asleep. I must go he's probably frantic. He gets nervous so easily."

With that Winry ran out the door. Reginal smiled. How nice it was to be young. The worries of the world not yet pressing down on their shoulders. How he only wished that his own life was as uncomplicated as theirs. As most adults do, he thought before he knew the real story of their lives. He never would've guessed the tragedies that these two had gone through.

"Winry! Winry! Where are you!" Winry ran towards Ed's voice, not wanting to get all worried and over protective again.

"Ed, I'm right here." Ed snapped around and stood face-to-face with Winry.

"Winry you shouldn't have run off like that. What if something had happened to you? I wouldn't have been able to help you."

"Ok, first off, this is a hospital, how much trouble could I have gotten into? Second off I can protect myself. I am totally able to keep myself safe. Besides I was, and still am, starving. I need food!"

Ed smiled at his girlfriend. She was strong willed a proved a good point. He smiled at her and slipped his hand into hers. They walked hand-in-hand to the cafeteria. When they realized that it was closed Ed screamed at the poor cook until Winry had to pull Ed off the half terrified man. Nevertheless, Ed's ranting worked. Winry got the food she was desperately craving.

* * *

Sorry I know this is short, but it's late and I need sleep. Plz R&R. I'll try to update 2morrow. 

ttyl,

Dani


	8. Goodbye for now

Sry I know that I haven't been updateing, but I've been so busy. Lately I've been feeling like I was going to drop down dead from exhaustion. Now that the play is over I can update more. So look forward to another update soon. And it will be a good one, not like the one ur about to read. Again I appologise, but I gotta sleep. I hope ya like it, even thought it's short.

* * *

Winry awoke in her room. Ed was in his usual spot, alseep next to her chair. He really had been a great boyfriend the last couple of days. He was her loyal servant. Today she was going to be released from the hospital. That thought had depressed her. Ed was going to go back to his work. It was inevitable. She knew that his line of work was very dangerous and that she was taking a gamble when she agreed to be his girlfriend, but she loved the boy. There was nothing that could change the way that she felt about him.

Ed began to sit up in his sleep, "Hey Winry. You sure do look better." I feel a whole lot better too." "That's good. Do you feel like your reay to home today? I mean are you sure. It's only been a couple days since you entered the hospital and if you still feel sick you should stay here." At that moment Winry felt really bad. She had been wishing that she could stay in the hospital longer, so Ed would stay with her. All he was concerned about was her. He wasn't even thinking about his work. Ed was being his usual selfless self. Winry smiled at him and said,"Oh Ed, you know that I feel fine."

When Winry arived at home she knew that Ed would leave by morning at the latest, so she decided to make the time they had left very productive. She surprised him with a picnic on the beach as he had surprised her some time ago. They sat under the stars and spent the time catching up on everything that had been going on in their lives. It was then that Ed began to talk about Mustang adopting him.

"I really hate that bastard though. He thinks that he can boss me around. I really hate that. He's not even my father!" "Ed did you ever think that he thought that this was the best thing for you and al. I mean you two haven't had a real family to rely on for a long time. I still had Aunt Pinako. You know that you two wil always have me and Aunt Pinako, but we can't always be there for you. Last time I talked to Mustang he seemed to be a really lonely man. Maybe you both needed eachother." Ed hated to admit that what Winry had said made sense. He didn't want to think that Mustang had been acting due to his concern for the boys' welfare.

The next morning Ed and Winry said goodbye. Then they parted ways. As Ed began to walk off, Winry realized that Ed had forgotten his watch. She knew he would get really pissed if he couldn't find it so she threw it at his head for old times sake. He fell forward and yelled back at her. They argued for a moment and then parted ways. Ed has to continue on his way to Samarkand and nothing was going to divert him from reaching that spot. He needed to find out if what he read was true or not.

* * *

Well what did ya think? I know it was short, but I hope it was good. Please excuse all the mistakes. It's late and I'm sleepy tired.

ttyl,

Dani


	9. The Solution

Ok so I know I've been horrible, but I just got myself into a rut. I couldn't think of what to do. I didn't know where this story was gonna go next so I was just gonna cancel it. But then I finally figured out where I can take it so I hope you like it!

* * *

Ed stared out at the city. They had finally arrived in Zanarkand. This where they had set out for two weeks ago, but got sidetracked. He smiled at the scenery. Maybe, just maybe, he would finally get some answers about the stone and maybe get his hands on one. He looked at Al and told him to search around the city for anything that eh could find as a clue. Ed still hadn't told Al the real reason for them coming there. He didn't want to get Al's hopes up. He didn't want to see his face disappointed. He walked out of the car and walked up to the local bar. He paused and took a breath before entering.

Upon entering the bar he saw a fight break out between two men in a drunken rage. He ignored them and walked up to the bar tender. He asked in a quiet voice,"Do you know a woman by the name of Lila Bradshaw?"

"Oh yeah Lila. She lives a few blocks over. Why?"

"Oh I have some questions that I hope she could answer."

"Well kiddo, I can give you directions to her house." Edward cringed at being called kiddo, but he bit his tongue. He needed the directions. The stranger slipped him the piece of paper and walked over to take care of his customers.

Ed followed the directions to her house. He smiled, but thought sadly that this was too easy to be true. He knocked on her door and a pretty young girl about his age answered the door. He asked in a manly voice,"Is Lila Bradshaw home?"

The girl looked him in the eye and said,"Yes, please come in." He entered the house and heard,"Mom! You have a visitor." Ed heard footsteps and looked at the stairs. Coming down was a woman in her early thirties. She had light brown hair like the girl and caring eyes.

She smiled at Ed and said,"Hello young man what's your name?"

"My name is Edward Elric and I wanted to know if I could discuss something with you that I read in a book." Her eyes widened in surprise and directed him into the living room.

"Please come in." Ed followed her gratefully into the well-lit room. It was moderately furnished and he plopped down on a couch positioned against the wall of the room. She sat down and asked,"What did you want to ask me?"

"I read, in your book, that you had heard of a way of creating the Philosopher's Stone. I read on and I didn't quite understand it. I got the part about alchemy, but I didn't get the part about not giving up any human sacrifices."

She looked at him and said,"Well, there is a way, but it's very hard to do. Do you know what a homunculus is?"

"Yes. It is a being created when an alchemist performs the forbidden act of human transmutation on a dead person. They take a likeness of the person and are able to roam the earth. That's about all I know about them."

"Well, instead of using human lives, I gathered up some of these homunculus and placed them in an alchemy circle. Basically you take the life of the homunculus instead of the humans. It's not as powerful though and does wear out after a couple of uses. Though it works just as well as the stone for those uses."

Ed just stared at the lady. How could he not've thought of this before. It was so brilliantly simple. Well except the fact about catching the homunculus. That would prove to be a challenge. He said,"Thank you for everything." Then he stood up and started to walk out of them room.

Lila saw the boy and then said,"You tried it, didn't you? You tried human transmutation."

Ed looked at her in shock, but then answered,"Yeah. My mom died when me and my brother were little. We tried to bring her back and it ended in failure. I lost my left leg and al lost his entire body. At the last second I sacrificed my right arm to bind his sole to a body of armor."

"Is that why you needed to know how to make the stone? You want to get your mom back, but you don't want to kill innocent people to do it."

"No, we merely want to get our bodies back to the way they were before we tried anything."

"One last thing, how did you gain access to this information?"

"I work at the office in central. I'm a state alchemist despite my age."

"So the rumors about the famous Edward Elric are true. I heard that you are the youngest state alchemist to date."

"Yes and well it was nice to meet you." He left before he let anything else out. He didn't want to spill out his whole life story to this strange woman. He thanked her and went to find Al. He could finally tell him why he had come here.

* * *

Well how was it. Obviously I can't spell homunculus. So if anyone could tell me the actual spelling I would be eternally grateful. Sorry once again please forgive me for not updating and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
